


You're the Light

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Being with Jing Fei is like coming home.





	You're the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “When I’m with you, I’m home” on mymiscfandomimagines.

Being with Jing Fei is like coming home. At least, that is what Mei Lin supposes, as she has not had a proper home since she was small. She imagines the peace she feels when she is alone with Jing Fei compares with being part of a happy family. She imagines, because she does not know what that is like; her family consists of herself and her daughter, whose conception she had no choice in but whose presence gives her joy. Her family includes her brother, too, by blood if not by love.

Jing Fei is the only person to embrace her, apart from young Ling Ling. Mei Lin appreciates it, though she never admits it, because to confess how much Jing Fei’s embraces mean to her would be dangerous. No-one must know how much she cares – people use your feelings against you in this court. She knows Jing Fei would never betray her, but being overheard would open the floodgates to blackmail. And she does not want to risk her safety and position, nor that of Jing Fei.

Although she has higher status than Jing Fei, who has not birthed a royal child, no jealousy comes between them. Instead, they support each other. If anyone asks, Mei Lin says they are friends. That is true, for it was kindness that made her want to help and later befriend Jing Fei all those years ago. The intimacy came later. Mei Lin believes lovers are not more important than friends, but she knows that if the truth were known, their situations would both be precarious.

So their true relationship stays inside the bedroom, and no-one is any the wiser.

In the bedroom, their lips come together. They hold each other, touch each other, pleasure each other. It makes Mei Lin feel alive, and she knows Jing Fei feels it too, because their attraction – their love – is real. Everything that happens in this room happens because they both want it to. No coins or favours switch hands. It is real and it is good. It is near perfect, Mei Lin almost dares to think, but she does not wish to tempt Fate.

Morning always comes much too soon, when they spend the night together. But the sun always rises, and so must they. Mei Lin could not stop that even if she wished to.


End file.
